Ce sera toi le chat
by Alician.H
Summary: Deux hommes enlacés, un patin phénoménal, une robe de satin noire... mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? /Larry. OC./ Ceci est un rêve bizarre, paix à votre âme.


**Disclamer:** Oui les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent (Malheureusement :'( ) pas.

**Pairing:** Larry (Louis/Harry) -Un OC traine-

**Bêta:** _TorikagoNoDouwa_ (Oui c'est le bien. Amen. -Ceci est un commentaire de la bêta-.)

Bonjouuur ~ :3 Je suis très heureuse de poster ici ma première fiction, et un peu nerveuse aussi. (Pas tapé ! Pas tapé !) J'espère que celle ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des petits commentaires pour m'aider à progresser :D

Cette fiction m'a été inspirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait, je voulais l'écrire pour m'en rappeler. La première personne était ainsi moi (à la base c'est mon rêve hein) mais vous pouvez tout à votre guise, vous mettre à la place du personnage. Sinon, appréciez le merveilleux patin gay de Harry et Louis. Yeah ! :D

Bonne lecture ~ On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Ce sera toi le chat**

Je me sentais flotter dans une atmosphère étrange, comme enveloppée dans du coton. Je sentis mes pieds nus toucher le sol, j'étais happée par une présence familière. Je pris soudain conscience de ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Deux hommes étaient en train de se rouler un patin phénoménal juste devant moi. Le premier, Louis, plaquait sauvagement son compagnon contre un mur, laissant ses mains dérivées dans ses douces boucles brunes. L'autre s'appelait Harry, il participait activement à leur étreinte en prenant possession des lèvres de son ainé.

Qu'est-ce que je fichais là moi ? Je matais deux superbes mecs en train de se peloter !? « _Même en rêve ce genre de chose ne se fait pas!_ » me hurla ma conscience. Mais après un instant de réflexion un sourire avide s'étira sur mon visage... « _Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! De plus ils n'ont absolument pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué_ » pensais-je.

Je me rapprochai imperceptiblement et sentis quelque chose entraver mes mouvement. Je baissais les yeux sur mes jambes et poussa un léger hoquet de surprise.

J'étais vêtue d'une robe noire au corsage lacé autour de ma poitrine une grosse boucle de satin le retenait noué au creux de mon dos, de grands pans de tissus cascadaient le long de ma taille jusqu'à mes pieds s'entremêlant avec les mèches blondes de mes cheveux. Une longue traine de tulle bruissait doucement à chacun de mes pas. Je mis mes mains devant moi et inspecta mes manches faites de fine dentelle noire. Cette robe était vraiment magnifique. Soudain un miroir apparu dans mes mains, j'inspectais le reflet face à moi. « C'est...moi? » Le visage qui me fixait avec ces grands orbes argentés, c'est le mien…?

Un léger gloussement attira mon attention, le miroir parti en fumé et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec le bouclé. Un sourire atrocement sexy étira son visage. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et me dit "Tu veux jouer avec nous?" Tétanisée, je le fixai en retenant ma respiration. Louis tourna la tête dans ma direction et tendis la main vers moi. « Aller, viens » dit-il.

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, ils me voient ! Ils me voient ! Les pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête ! Complètement affolée je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Je pris à pleine main l'étoffe de ma robe et partie en courant. Mes pieds nus foulaient le sol le plus rapidement que je le pouvais. La voix dans ma tête me hurlait de m'arrêter, que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de mal mais la panique et la honte me poussaient à accélérer la cadence.

A cet instant précis, deux choses se passèrent simultanément: je me pris les pieds dans la traine de ma robe et une paire de longs bras fuselés se refermèrent autour de moi. Mon dieu, Harry m'avait attrapé ! Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient me faire ? Mon cœur affolé s'emballait de plus en plus. Le bouclé s'assit délicatement par terre me serrant toujours contre lui. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et sentit mes pommettes se colorer d'un rouge vermillon.

« Oh regarde Hazza elle rougit ! » dit Louis qui s'était rapproché.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu as-te sauver ? Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? » Me demanda le plus jeune.

« Je ...je »

« Chut, tout ira bien! » me dis le châtain en tirant doucement sur le ruban de mon corsage.

Au moment où le ruban céda, Harry se rapprocha de mon visage, je sentais son souffle chaud tout près de mes lèvres...

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ »

Je repoussai mes couvertures en hurlant. Je tournais la tête vers ma table de chevet, mon réveil affichait trois heures du matin. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Je poussais un soupir mi- frustré mi- soulagé et me renfonçais dans les couvertures.

Mon pied effleura quelque chose de lisse et doux. Un ruban de satin noir...?

* * *

Alors alors ? Une review ? 3

La **bêta** dit: Je ne suis pas responsable des rêves tordus de cette étrange personne._ Alas_ ~ (Haha.) Review pour l'auteur, moi je m'en vais. -Pouf-


End file.
